The one with the power
by KissAndAWish
Summary: this is based as if touch stone of ra did not happen. one night the sibuna gang go in to town for something to eat but they bump into a old friend. will they discover the mystery of the new girl. season 4 of house of Anubis. my first ever go so tell me what u think


_**No one's POV**_

Eddie turns to everyone

"Ready for another school year?"

"Hurry up weasel" Patricia giggles at him as he pushes the big doors open.

"Hello Trudy?" Eddie shouts with excitement. Trudy walks out the out of the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her. She just manages to whisper with a rough voice.

"Hello my lovelies" Willow runs over to Trudy and hugs her

"Are you ok?"

"Yes yes just suffering with a bit of a cold that's all. This means I can't cook dinner tonight" Alife falls to his knees with his eyes closed.

"No Trudy I'm going to starve!" Trudy looks down at him

"Any way i have some money to give you for some pizza in town" Alfie opens one eye

"Oh ok"

"Oh but willow Mara Jerome and Joy need to make their way over to the school for the interview thing"

* * *

On the walk over

_**Fabians POV**_

It's a humid night as the sibuna gang walk through the forest as a short cut to town. Eddie has his arm round Patricia, Alfie and K.T is talking about a movie I haven't even heard of. I'm just enjoying the scenery. Eddie stops in his tracks.

"Look its Rufus." We all move to behind a big group of trees. He was pulling a teenage girl with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. K.T steps forward blocking my view

"Who is that we need to help her" Eddie pulls her back by the arm

"No wait listen"

Rufus has pulled the girl some but you can see he is struggling.

"Now listen to me powerful one..." he is interrupted by the girl

"My name is Nancy you creep! Let me go" she grabs his hand and latches on with her teeth. Rufus immediately lets go

"Ouch" he screams she starts to run away. He catches her up and pulls her leg she falls and knocks her head on the floor. Is knocked out. We watch in silence as he lifts her over his shoulder and says "big mistake powerful one. Come join your brother" I look in the front of the van and in the window is a small boy around 8 or 9. He sees us, he then places his hand on the window and mouths the words "help us"

* * *

_**Nancy's POV**_

I jump out the bus that stinks of strange people. 5 hours of travelling down only half an hour left. I walked of the plat form and see my name on a taxi drives board "Miss Wood" a man with a turtle neck jumper on said, I nodded and smiled. We jumped in the taxi and he looks at me in the review mirror

"My name is Renée"

"Mines Nancy." After about15 minutes of driving he stops the car.

"Sorry I lied to you but I'm not a taxi man and you're not going to house of Anubis boarding school. I could feel my hart jump out of my chest. I try to open the door but its locked after my attempts at kicking it open he says "ready?" after a minute of him pulling me towards a van I decide to take action. I bite down on his grubby hand he lets me go. I start to run as fast as i can, but he soon catches me up and grabs my leg. I fall towards the earth and my vision is consumed by black.

_My mind runs back to my first memory of a lady sinning to me "when the time is near, you shall not fear. Holds hands and think of all that is clear"_

My eyes shoot open with an enormous pain in my head. I look around at what looks like a old warehouse full of junk. My eyes are drawn to a chair with a little boy with light brown hair and a face full of freckles.

"Hello?" I walk up to the boy "what's your name mine is Nancy"

"Tommy" he sniffles. All of a sudden i feel the need to make sure he is ok

"Its ok Tommy I will look after you. I won't let him hurt you"

* * *

_**Eddies POV**_

We all watch in silence as the van speeds.

"Didn't take us long to find a mystery did it" Alfie mutters under his breath.

"Ok we need to go an..." I start but my head spins in to a vision

_I am in a warehouse. The girl and boy from the van are there. Someone whispers "Protect the chosen one" _

"_What do u mean protect the chosen one?" _

"_Protect them"_

The room fades back to the forest, everyone is staring at me.

"Eddie what happened?" Fabien says as he puts his hand on my shoulder is shrug it off

"We need to find them now" i say in a panic "like right now"

"Not until you tell us what's happened" Patricia steps in front of him.

"They are the new chosen ones"


End file.
